Goao
by treesandthings
Summary: An Orphic descent into the Underground and the ensuing adventures.
1. Chapter 1

"I shall breathe  
the sweet breath  
Which comes forth from Thy mouth.  
I shall behold  
Thy beauty everyday.  
It is my desire that I may hear  
Thy sweet voice,  
Like the North Wind,  
That my limbs may be quickened with life  
Through love of Thee.  
Give me Thy hands,  
Holding Thy spirit,  
That I may receive it,  
And may live by it.  
Call Thou upon my name throughout eternity,  
And it shall never fail."—Love Duet from Philip Glass' _Akhnaten_

Prologue: The City on the Lake

The tinkling sound of distant music reached her ears as the horse noiselessly moved through the sparse birch trees that lined the edge of the turgid lake that licked at their roots. The night air was warm, but unsettling carrying a sweet cloying smell undercut with the notes of decaying vegetation.

Sarah gazed up at the freakish glow pouring from the leaves. Resembling scattered embers, they melded seamlessly with the stars. Her head ached with the weight of the elaborate headdress pressing deeply into her temples as she turned to press her cheek against the king's chest—scratching her face against the ornately embroidered coat he wore. Despite this, Sarah could not escape the omnipresent light that shone from the fanciful city that seemed to erupt from the surface of the lake, defying the narrow scope of physics left behind Aboveground. Sarah bristled, realizing that for the hundredth time she no longer referred to her previous life and world as home.

The music interrupted her thoughts as the soggy path moved wound ever closer to the stone bridge linking the forest to the capital city that lay beyond the shore. The louder the music grew, the further Sarah's musing receded into her subconscious. Her head lolled about as if she were intoxicated, slumping against Jareth.

He said nothing, but arched one of his wild eyebrows and smirked. Sarah's final coherent thoughts turned to the argument over having to ride with Jareth, instead of on her own. Foolishly, she had attributed Jareth's insistent demands to the odd, seemingly archaic notions he held about proper etiquette and the behavior of a future queen. Overwhelmed, she succumbed to the sound that snaked its way through her veins and fell limp in defeat.

Gently, he repositioned her head so it rested more comfortably against his shoulder. Without her ceaseless questions and challenging retorts, his mood darkened considerably. He pondered the violent bands of clouds that streaked across the sky, impairing his reading of the stars. Jareth was unsure what to make of the omen. On the one hand, he was rarely wrong in his assumptions and tonight should be no different than any other nights. On the other, the alien twinge of fear pricked at his heart as he thought to Sarah's upcoming trial.

"You poor thing." He murmured to himself quietly. She had no idea of what was to come and he was forbidden to disclose any details concerning the ordeal. However, beyond his superficial concerns for her safety lay a greater fear, the vast powers she possessed would attract jealous, cunning rivals who would seek her demise.

Truly worried, he turned to the skies and saw that they had turned completely black and obscured any chance of a clear reading. His shoulders caved inward under the weight of the unknown as the abnormally large palomino brought them closer to their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapters from here on out will be longer now that the prologue's out of the way.

"And in my dreams I see myself on a wolf's back  
Riding along a forest path […]  
There gardens surround a palace all of glass;  
There Firebirds sing by night  
And peck at golden fruit"—"A Winter's Journey"

Prologue Part 2: _Le Domaine Enchanté_

Sarah, choking and coughing, awoke with a start as she clawed at her throat. Tangled in the sheets, she struggled for several seconds before realizing that she was safely between the walls of her mundane, shabby apartment. Expelling a sigh of relief, she collapsed back on to her sweat-drenched pillow. With her eyes shut tightly, Sarah tried desperately to turn her thoughts to the full day of classes awaiting her in the next few hours. However, the dream that had caused her abrupt awakening lurked impatiently in the back of her mind.

Ashes and smoke. Scalding air. The sensation of being burned alive came rushing back. She winced as she recalled the thick black smoke that had filled her lungs as she hurtled through the forest. The trees had been stark, bare, and black and, despite their dead appearance, emitted an oppressive heat. Tears stung bright green eyes and obscured the flashes of white wings Sarah glimpsed between the branches. It was nearly impossible to shake off the feeling of one hundred hands pulling at the red feathery robe that left her body exposed with each step she took.

Wide awake and nervous, Sarah settled on a long, early morning run to quell the disturbing thoughts. Mercurial, temperamental, and enigmatic, Sarah was no longer the petulant, angst filled teenager—but time had not changed her tendency to spend lonely hours within the confines of her imagination. Luckily, this less than socially acceptable habit had regulated itself to the long runs Sarah took or appearing during the late hours of the night as Sarah raced to finish a paper or memorize one more date before her examinations. However, last night's dream transcended the usual norm—even for her—its stark realism brought to mind a certain other event from years earlier. Mildly concerned with were her mind had found its self, Sarah concentrated on tying her worn trainers and nearly snapped the laces with her determination. As Sarah wound around the concrete stairs that led to the street below, she couldn't help to think of a pair of blazing, blue eyes twinkling with mischief tinged with melancholy. Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by the honk of a horn as she nearly walked straight into a car that was backing into a parking space. Shaking and feeling quite embarrassed, Sarah took off for her run and sprinted directly for the campus of her university. Sarah turned sharply and headed through the school gates, reveling in the cool mist that shrouded the rest of the university.

Refreshed by running, Sarah gleefully dwelled on this evening's plans with her friends. Entranced with the first hot nights of May, Sarah and a handful of her friends had planned a bonfire in the park. Coincidentally, it was the same park that Sarah had rehearsed the lines of a certain, slim red book. However, Sarah's mind skimmed past the memory, distracted by the hard knot in her stomach. The fluttering feeling and a rush of adrenaline told her something was on the horizon. Foolishly, she chalked up the excitement to the spectacular plans of the evening.


End file.
